A2
A2 '''or '''YoRHa No.2 Type A is a female android that formerly served YoRHa in the game Nier Automata. She is an protoype android model that was used as a based to create [[2B|'2B']]' ' and '''9S. '''She was deployed to Earth as apart of the Pearl Harbor mission in 11941 during the 14th Machine War. Personality A2 is typically a reserved, and generally a quiet type due to not having a fondness to talk and prefers to keep to herself. However, later it is revealed through her interactions with Pod 042 that she possess an aggressive and fiery personality. Often would become more agitated as Pod 042 repeatedly asks her to state her intentions in order to provide optimal support for her. She has a propensity towards reckless behavior as she will dive head-long into dangerous situations without consideration for her own personal safety. When speaking to others, she tends to be blunt, impatient and foul-mouthed. She also has a intense hatred towards Machines, expressing a desire to seek and destroy anyone of them she finds. However, with the exception of Pascal and the inhabitants of the Machine Village. Despite her aggressive nature, she is not without any form of compassion. She allowed Pascal to live despite her virulent hatred for Machines when she realized he was docile and eventually helped his Machine Village whom she eventually established bonds with the machine inhabitants who reside there. Background It is unknown when A2 was created but it is specified that she fought during the earliest years of the 14th Machine War. She was deployed to Earth as part of the Pearl Harbor mission to assist the Resistance destroy the server located in Mt. Kala on Oahu Island. However, they encountered heavy anti-air defenses and suffered heavy resistance, leaving only four YoRHa units, presumably A2's squad.They attempted to call for reinforcements but was ultimately denied by the YoRHa Commander to the bitter end. The surviving units joined up with the local Resistance forces to continue the mission despite initial losses. Although they suffered fierce enemy counterstrikes and overwhelming numerical odds, they manage to successfully reach and destroy the server, although at a cost. She was forced to mercy kill some of her squad mates who were infected with the logic virus, and one, particularly A4 (Number Four) detonated her blackbox to destroy the server. At this point on she was left die by YoRHa and decided to desert the organization, leading her to become wanted and to be hunted by YoRHa Type-E Units. Later she encounterd 9S and 2B at the Forest Castle, she killed the Machine King Immanuel and then initiates a fight against the two androids. 9S questioned A2's directive on why she betrayed YoRHa. She mentions that their command was the one who betrayed them and escapes. 2B and 9S attempt to give chase but realize she's already gone. Trivia *A2 is most likely a predecessor to 2B as Anemone referred to 2B as Number Two due to their physical similarities. *A2's weapon Beastlord is said to be a greatsword shaped after the king of beasts. *A2's height is 168 cm Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genius Category:Antagonists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Revived Category:Tragic Category:Berserkers Category:Humanoid Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Creation Category:Betrayed Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Dimwits Category:Female Category:Defectors Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Villains